Mages and Exorcist
by TykiAllen
Summary: After Tyki and Road help Allen escape from his prison cell, Allen and Leealee went into the Ark gate and end up in Fairy Tail World. What adventure will await our two exorcist there? I sucked at summary! "- - This is my first fanfic so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:**

**This is a D Gray Man & Fairy Tail crossover! For D gray Man, this is after Tyki and Road help Allen escape the Black Order. And for Fairy Tail, this is after they were asleep for seven years !Enjoy reading**

'_thoughts'_

"normal talking"

"**14th talking"**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

D gray man universe (nobody's POV)

After Tyki left , Allen decided to go to the Ark. So he play the _song_ in his head. When he felt the gate open, he heard someone calling him.

"ALLEN-KUN!" he turn around to see Lenalee "Le…nalee?! Why are you here?" said Allen. "Please…Please don't go Allen-kun, come back to the order!" said Lenalee While she tried her best not to start cry. "Sorry Leenalee! But I can't return to the Order! If I go, I will be executed immediately. Don't worry, I'll come back one day. Besides the Order is my true home. I love you…and everyone else at the Black Order!" Allen said with a smile but suddenly, he cough out blood. "Shit! The 14th trying to take over! …bye lenalee!" And with that, he went into the Ark limping a little while Lenalee just stood there crying, she was unable to do anything again even though she's more stronger on the outside, she's still weak in the she rememdered all the times she spend in the Order with her friends, now Allen is the only one left. First, Lavi gone missing along with Bookman , next Kanda died with his best friend Alma (AN:even if he doesn't show it) now allen leaving. _' No I'm not going to let them leave me alone not again! I gotta be brave, I cried too much already. If allen-kun's leaving so am I even if I betray the Order!' _thought Lenalee. Just when the gate to the Ark is closing she quickly jump into it. _'Sorry nii-san! Bye bye'_

When she got in, she saw allen limping his way to somewhere. _'He must know where he's going'_ she followed allen to where he was going and it's seems that the doesn't know that she was following him.

Lenalee's POV

I followed allen and we past several doors which lead to who knows where! Then something caught my eye, it was adoor like all the others but this one have a strange symbol on it (AN: Guess what it is!) I saw allen was walking/limping towards the door.

Allen's POV

I can feel my strength fading at a fast rate._' I need to get as far as where the battle field, the Black Order, the Noah's everything. Somewhere nobody would find me. Somewhere quiet and peaceful ' _ then I saw a door with a strange symbol on it, I didn't even have the time to think and with the last bit of my strength, I twist the knob open and let myself fall in as I lose conscious and everything went black.

Lenalee's POV

When I saw allen fall towards the open door I quickly ran towards him and shouted "ALLEN-KUN" but I was too late, he has already lost conscious. I quickly went thought the door and grab onto his hand I tried to activate my innocence but I felt an unusual forced pulling me down. It was strong, VERY strong, TOO strong that I lost conscious.

**(AN: And this is the end of chapter one) **

**Next chapter will be up soon and it's going to be longer than this. See you soon bye bye~**

_**(PS: I want at least 2 review, I don't want to write to ghost audiences . )**_

_**From:**_

_**TykiAllen :D**_


	2. Author's Note 1

**Author's note**

**Yo! Everyone . I'm sorry to say that this is not a chapter! You see I'm in the middle of my End Of Year Exam (EOY) so I won't have time to write a new chapter BUT my exam will end next Monday (8 oct) . So please be patience I will update as soon as my exam is over ok! And thank you for your review! :D **

**(PS: I promise that the next chapter WILL be longer!)**

**Bye ~**

_**TykiAllen :D**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I decided to update early so be glad that I update early! Anyway on with the story! I DON'T own D gray man & Fairy Tail.**

'_thoughts'_

"normal talking"

_**(me talking or something)**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxX

Fairy universe (Lucy's POV)

Right now, Fairy Tail is having one of their "**BATTLE ROYALE FIGHTS**". "Dammit Gray! You basted! I'll kick your ass!" shouted Nastu "Alright come NASTU!".

Currently everyone was fighting with each other because Nastu accidentally punch Gray square below the jaw, which cause him to knocked onto Elfman and the cycle goes on and on, and into a battle.**(**_**sweat drop ) **_I groaned "Why can't it be peaceful for once?" "But like this everyone seems lively like this besides we been gone 7 years let them fight" said Mira "I agree with her we been gone for a very long time, this is how they express their feelings anyway." Erza said while drinking her water "I know! But… can't they do it without fighting!" "Impossible! Everyone here always fighting! Nee Charle~ ?" said Happy who was eating a fish while looking at Charle. Said cat was looking outside. "Yeah! They can never stop fighting because they are all BAKAS!" Then everyone (who was fighting ) shouted " OI WHO ARE YOU CALLING BAKA! HUH!?" "I said you all are BAKAS 'cause you all were too busy fighting that did not notice the bright light coming from outside gulid!"

Just then, everyone and I ran outside and looked up into the sky. True there was a bright like-thing in the sky. It was so bright that we had to shield our eyes but I manage to see that there was some numbers on it. The numbers are 7-070707777 _"I wonder what those number meant?"_ I looked at Nastu who seems shocked and curious._ "To more important matters, what's going on? And what is that thing?" _"Oi Lucy! Do you know what that thing is?" said Nastu "How the heck should I know?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxX

(Nastu's POV)

I ran out and saw a bright light, I manage to catch the numbers on it and was shocked then I notice something or rather someone coming out "Oi someone coming out of that thing!" A person came out and soon followed by another. As soon as the second person left that thing it immediately vanishes. And the clear sky could be except that there were two people who are unconscious falling freely down towards the ground to their DEATH!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxX

(Normal POV)

Everyone started to freak out because the two people are falling to their death. The first one to react in a good way was Nastu, Gray, Gajeel, Lucy, Levy and Juvia. Gray quickly make a tall platform of ice with the other 5 on top it. Then, Gajeel extended his arms into two long iron poles with Nastu and Juvia grabbing onto each one. Even though the pillars were long, it was not long enough to reach them. So Nastu fired flames at his feet and launched himself forward while Juvia transform her feet into water and accelerate herself upwards. They were able to grab both of them. Nastu grab the one who seems like a boy**(though he wasn't sure considering he seems somewhat female looking)**while Juvia grab the other person who is definitely a girl. Though they had manage to catch the two of them, falling onto the ground in this height or even hitting onto gray's ice would hurt… bad…very bad. Lucky for them, Lucy summoned Aries and had her to conjure some balls of wool while Levy wrote out the word 'cotton'. Thus the fall was a safe one.

When they were back on ground level, the entire guild rushed to see who had they rescued. They were all confused by what the girl was wearing and they were all more curious about the male **(Natsu had confirmed it was a guy in a direct examination)**, who had chains on his ankles that seem to be broken. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt that completely exposed black his left arm with a green cross on the back of his hand. And if that didn't arouse worries, the hair colour made it hard to guess his age. And then there was the scar on the left eye. Being mages, everyone recognized it as a curse, but what kind exactly they had no clue at all.

"That enough everyone!" yelled Master Makarov. "We can find out more about them later. First things first, we need to get them treated. Especially the boy, it looks like he's been through a lot and is weakened **(remember, this after Allen escaped confinement in which he had not been eating properly so of course he looked weak)**." Turning to Fried, he continued and said, "Go to the Forest and get Porluscha **(forgot how to spell the name exactly)**. Wendy will heal as much as she can."

While Makarov had Elfman and Juvia bring the boy and girl in, the three dragon slayers huddled together quickly. Lucy notice this and decided to eavesdrop.

"Oi! Did you guys see those numbers?" Gajeel growled.

"Yeah" Nastu replied while Wendy nodded.

"7 years ago, on the 7th hour of the 7 day of the 7th month of the year 777 our dragons disappeared!" Wendy whispered.

"It was like a code for that day." Said Nastu.

"Whatever it is we need to stay sharp, we don't know if they are connected to it or if they are good especially the boy, looks like he escape from his prison cell from whatever the reason they were keeping him in" said Gajeel.

"And if they are really connected, then something bad is going to happen." "And if that happen I'll beat them HAHAHA!" said Nastu.

"Shut up you idiot! Do you want the others to hear!" Gaeel whispered-yelledand hit Nastu upside down his head. "Sorry!"

" I don't think their bad, let try to know them first." Said Wendy.

"Tch! Fine! It's easier to watch someone when they trust you." _That's not what I meant! _Thought Wendy.

With that, the three dragon slayers broke apart their huddle and went back in to check up on the two visitors. Meanwhile, Lucy pondered what she had heard, she had to admit it, they looked suspicious._ "I got to keep an eye on them too, they might be with one of those Dark guilds" _at the thought of Dark guilds, made Lucy shivered _" I wonder what's going to happen"_ and with that she went back inside the guild.

**Hi! So how is it? Please tell me! Oh! By the way there's a reason why I'm updating early. You see me and my friends are PROBABLY going to have a celebration on Tuesday (9 oct) for the end of our examination so I probably won't be able to update on Tuesday BUT remember I said PROBABLY, I probably won't be going to follow my friends to celebrate because of my mother (grumbles) so just check in to see if I got update. ok?**

**Please review and t won't up date until I get at least 1 review about this chapter.**

_**Bye~ **_

_**TykiAllen**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Did you miss me? Did you? Did you? Did you? Anyway… I've been busy these past few days so I don't have time to update this. I'm sorry if you have waited for a very long time but I've been REALLY busy so I asked for your forgiveness. And please DON'T I MEAN DON'T be surprise if I never update for a year or so because I probably be band from using my computer from my poor result of my exam. Ok!**

**Anyway on to the story! I don't own D gray man&fairy tail!**

'_thoughts'_

"normal talking"

**"me talking/actions"**

It's been a day since the two 'visitors' came and they are still unconscious, until today….

(Leeenalee POV)

I slowly open my eyes to only to let the light hit my eyes. I quickly close my eyes to ease the pain. I open my eyes again and let it focus to only see an unfamiliar ceiling. When I tried to sit up, my body was aching I groan I felt that I've just fight 100 level 1&2 akuma. I looked around the room and saw that no one was inside.

"Where am I?" I asked myself.

Just then, I heard the door open, I snap my head towards the door. A sliver hair woman wearing a pink dress came in, she notice that I was awake, she smile and said

"Good morning! It's good to see you awake! How are you feeling?"

"Um… I'm fine except that my body is aching but I'm fine… um…miss…"

"Oh! My name is Mirajane but you can call me Mira."she said with a smile. "My name is Leenalee. Nice to meet you! Um…by the way where am I? " " your now at the guild called 'Fairy Tail'." I gave her a confuse looked and asked "um… what's a guild?" she gave me a confuse look.

Just when she was going to say something, a small looking old man walk in and said

"oh! You're awake! Good! My name is Makarov. It's nice to meet you! Now tell me which guild do you belong to? Hummmm?"

"Master, she doesn't know what a guild is!" "Oh! She dosen't – WHAT?!"

"Um… what is a guild? And by the way my name is Leenalee. It's nice to meet you!" and so Mirajane and Makarov-san started talking about magic, mages, guild and so on.

"um… are you sure magic is real? I thought it is some sort of trick?"

"oh magic is very real ! now tell me where did you come from?" "I came from London!" they gave me a confuse look " um… where is that?" "In England. Why?" "we never heard it before." I was surprise they never heard it before.

"What about Paris? America? Europe? Any of those?" they shook their heads "what going on? What country or town am I in?" "You're in Magnolia town, Fiore" "Err… I never heard it before. Ok, can I err know what day, year and month it is?" "It's Wednesday, 9 October and the year ?" my eyes widen when she said that

"It-it can't be possible isn't it the 19 century year 18XX it can't be possible!" their eyes widen too "so your saying that your not from this time but the future?" "Ye-yeah! Probably a different dimension too because from where I come from, there's no such things as magic if there is Bookman would know and where I'm from, there's such things call Innocence." When I finish talking, Mira looked worried/shock while Makarov-san was in deep thought.

After a while, Makarov started "So if you say your from the future and another dimension, tell me how did you get here?" "Well I follow Alle- wait where's Allen-kun?! ALLEN-KUN where is he?!" "If you're talking about the white-haired boy, his in another room. I can show you if you want?" I nodded "Please" I swing my legs to the side of the bed and stood up. I follow Mira out the door followed by Makarov-san. As soon as I step out the door, I had to quickly dodge a bottle aim for my head, the bottle crash into the wall and broke into pieces. **(oi oi "._.)** I look towards where the bottle was thrown and saw a huge battle going on

"um… should stop this?"

"Oh! This! Don't worry they always do this so don't worry!" she said with a smile.

"O-okay… if you say so." Then suddenly, someone shouted "Oi! Everyone the girl's awake!" everyone stops fighting and turn their heads towards me. True I was awake, then everyone rush towards me asked different question at the same time. I couldn't answer any of them.

"ENOUGH!" said Makarov-san in a stern voice. "You all can ask your question later. Now she just wanted to see her friend so let her pass.-" Makarov-san voice then changes into a much more childish one "Oh! By the way her name is leenalee!" everyone nodded and said 'hi/hello' to me. So me, Mira, Makarov-san and a few others who wants to follow went to see Allen-kun.

(Natsu's POV)

'_Finally, we get to go see that boy! Dan that old man he doesn't even let us see him'_ right now we are walking to the white hair boy's room. _'I wonder…why he doesn't let us see him… Maybe he's one of those Dark Guilds. No if he is, then why didn't his friend attack us? Maybe they're more powerful together. Humm…for now I just have to keep an eye on them. And maybe find out who, what and how they get here.'_ Meanwhile, Gajeel, Wendy and Lucy were having the same thought. When we are here, Mira open the door.

(Leenalee's POV)

I went in and saw that Allen was still unconscious and wearing the same prison clothes. He had a cloth on his forehead. I quickly went up to him and try to wake him up, but my effort was futile he did not even stir. Mira walked towards us and said " both off you were asleep for a day. You were fine but your friend was having a fever and he's very weak. Leenalee can you tell us what happen? And start at the beginning please!" I hesitated at first but eventually I told them. I started telling them about the Innocence, the Earl, the Noah's and so on and so forth.

(Normal POV) _**before leenelee started telling them the whole story.**_

'_Finally! we get to who these people are!' _thought Gajeel. _'I wonder if they're good or not?'_ thought Wendy/Lucy.

'_HA HA I wonder if I can challenge them in a fight?'_ thought was about to laugh out when Erza hit him on the head HARD!** (I wonder if he's okay? 'Sweat drop' "._.")**

**(Present time)**

"After the fight, Allen got lock up in the dungeon and I never heard from him again. Nobody ever saw him again except Link of course. Then on Monday, he escape, I don't know how but he manage to escape. He went into the Ark and I followed him. He didn't notice that I was following and kept walking until he and I spotted a door with a strange symbol on it that looks like that." Leenalee said while pointing to the symbol on the wall.

"Allen open the door and lost conscious and fell forward. I catch him and tried to use my innocence but a strong force pull me downwards and I lost conscious. And when I woke up, I ended up here." When she was done talking, her bags cover her eyes. She felt that she was about to cry…again. Just then, Leenalee heard someone punched the wall. It was Natsu, he wall that he punch was left with a large crack.

"Deme those basted! How can they do this to their nakama! They think you guys are just weapons to be use? SCREW their heads their human beings! When I see them, I beat those bustard and make them to never even get 100 meters near you guys."

"We have no choice, those compatible to innocence must fight in the war weather what your age is or how is your health. Those compatible to innocence are fated to fight weather we like it or not. The Order will do all means to get us to fight even if we have to be separate with our family." Everyone was shock. Even their own family. Then a question pop up in Wendy's head.

"um… Leenalee-san what about you?" Leenelee looked down. "I-it's-s o-okay I-" " it's okay. You see my parents died because of an Akuma attack when I was very young so I don't remember much about them. My only living relative is my nii-san. When the order found out that I was compatible to 'Dark Boots', they took me away from nii-san. Everyday, I cried and tried to escape from there but I always got caught. Everyday, they force me to try and synchronies with innocence it was very painful. Then one day nii-san came to me and said that he'll be with me so there's no need for me to escape anymore. He works up his way to a supervisor to stay with me. So I never tried to escape again and stay there." As leenalee finish, she smile a sad yet a bit happy smile. This made everyone smile a bit. "that's nice, a brother and sister love!" said Wendy.

"But I still can't understand why do they do that to him? It's not his fault yet they put all the blame on him and still forgetting that he is just a… what 13? 14? Year old. It's not fair!" said Erza in a angry & stern voice. Everyone but Leenalee & Mira shivered at Erza tone of voice. When Leenalee heard Erza said that Allen is about 13 or 14 years old, she couldn't help but giggled. The giggles soon turn into laugher. All the mages present at the room was confuse. And you all must know curiosity kills the cat, Grey asked

"um… but what's so funny?"

when Leenalee realize everyone was staring at her she blush at the embarrassment. She nervously all the while trying to contain her laugher said "S-sor-ry (giggling) you see Allen-kun is much (giggling) older than you think." At this she got a few confuse glance. "So… how old is he" "He's about 16 I think! And please don't talk about his height." "Why?" "He hates being called short." Everyone nodded but Natsu was planning a plan to challenge him.

"Arigato minna! I think we haven't been introduce yet. My name is Leenalee lee! It's nice to meet you!"

Erza nodded "my name is Erza carlet. These are Natsu Dragneel, Lucy heartfilla, Grey fullbuster, Gajeel redfox, Wendy Marvell, Mirajane strauss , Master Makarov, Happy ,Lily and Carla." Leenalee smile and said "it's nice to meet you all!" everyone nodded.

"Alright! Lucy why don't you introduce everyone to Leena-chan! Ok! Now everyone out! Let Allen have some peace and quiet to rest."

And with that Mira push everybody out of the room and close it shut. Everyone stood there and sweat drop. "leenalee come on! I'll show you everyone!" Lucy grabs hold of leenalee hand and start pulling her to the living room. When they are down to the living room, Lucy introduce everyone to her. After she was done, a few people went to leenalee and asked a LOT of question. When she was done answering ALL their question, they sigh in relief.

"Leena-chan! How did your friend get that cruse?" someone asked. Leenale smile a sad smile and said "sorry! But you have to asked allen about that. I don't think I can tell you about that. It's kinda personal ok" "u-um s-sorry-y I-I didn't k-know!" "it's alright"

(leenalee POV )

Just then, Makarov-san walked in and told the guild about how we are from another time and so on. After he was finish, he said

"So! Now that we know who you are, would you like to join Fairy Tail?" I looked at him surprised

"Are you sure? I don't want to give you guys trouble and-" " it's okay! Your not giving us any trouble besides you don't have anywhere else to go right? So why not stay here. You can also work here if you like?" I thought about for a moment

'_well he is right I don't have anywhere else to go plus I don't have any money to afford a house or inn. Heck I don't even know how to get back or know where am I suppose to go! I can stay here and work for them as payment for helping us. Fine I made up my mind' _"fine I'll join your guild!" I said happily.

Everyone cheered at this. Mira took out a stamper and asked me what color I want and where I want the fairy tail symbol to be. I held out my right hand and said green. She press the stamper down onto my hand and remove it. I saw that the symbol was on my hand in green.

I looked up at Mira, she smile at me and said "welcome to the guild Fairy Tail!" I smile at her and said "yeah!"._ 'looks like this is going to be interesting for me and Allen-kun.' _

**Again I am so sorry for not updating this. I've REALLY been busy but since it's school holiday I'm free YEEAAHH HOOO! Anyway, for the next chapter, it's going to be about what happen in the black order while leenalee and Allen are gone ok! Now if you ALL want me to continue to update this fanfic, I suggest that you all can start by reviewing! Seriously I got OVER 400 views and only 3 I repeat ONLY 3 people review so I'm NOT going to update until I got AT LEAST 5 no 10 reviews!**

_**- TykiAllen REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone since you guys have give me 10 reviews, I update! Anywho this chapter is about what happen in the Black order ok! READ THIS in this fanfic, Kanda has already return to the Black Order ok**

"Normal talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"_**people talking in the golem or something"**_

**(me talking/action)**

Disclaimer I do not own – man & fairy tail

DGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMD GMDGMDGMDDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMD GMDGMDGM

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE GONE?!" shouted both Komui and **Rouvelier.** "**Exactly as I said both Allen Walker and Leenalee lee are gone from the island. We are now searching the town but so far we can't fine them." Said one of the crows In komui office which was now clean minus the table that consist of two highly stack papers that was threatening to fall over. ** "**Tell me what happen before they disappeared?"** "**People claim that they saw that there were two Noahs along with Allen Walker escape the dungeon one Noah was inside Allen Walker's golem along with him while the other Noah was holding onto the golem to not let it fall. Leenalee lee has left the Order and it seems that she has follow Allen Walker before they disappear. "** **And with that heard, Rouvelier smirked **_**'looks like Walker is in for it now! But how did he escape? Oh well Walker is dead now and I can tied him as a Noah! Ah yes I forgot about Ms Lee so since she has followed Walker than she will be consider a traitor!'**_

"Supervisor Komui, on behalf of Central decision that the Ex-Exorcist/Noah Allen Walker will be classified as a traitor and a Noah .And the Exorcist Leenalee lee will be also classified as a traitor. The following exorcist that I mention will be killed on sight that is all, I will make announce to the entire Black Order tomorrow. Now I bid you adieu."

With that, Rouvelier walked out of the room followed by the crows until Komui, Reever and Brigitte Fey his assistant head branch was left. Komui was shock leenalee, his sister, his precious sister, his sweat adorable sister is going to be KILLED on sight. It took only a few seconds for Komui to let the information to sink in and pass out.

"SUPERVISOR/KOMUI"

About 10 minutes later, komui was starting to regain conscious. "K…I, Ko.. i, Komui, Komui! Are you okay?"

"Mmm… wha? Reever? Brigitte? What? What happen?"

"Err…well…Inspector Rouvelier said that Allen will be classified… as a Noah…and Leenalee will be classified as a … tra-traitor and both will…" the rest was in mumble.

"Reever what was that last part?" asked Komui. Reever said it a little louder but Komui was still not able to catch it.

"um…Reever I still can't hear you!"

"…Allen…Leenalee…be…sight."

"Reever I still can't hear you and what about Allen and Leenalee?"

"I said that both Allen and …Le-leen-nale-e will…(gulped)be… k-k-k-ki-ki-kil-kill-ll-killed-ed on si-sight." and with that, our poor **(NOT)** supervisor pass out… again. Both Reever and Brigitte sigh and thought_ 'I wonder who's the idiot who made him a supervisor? My guess is that they were stupid enough to make an idiot a supervisor."_

DGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMD GMDGMDGDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGM DG

_The next day ~_

Finders, Exorcist, Generals, Scientists and many more came and assemble at the hall for inspector Rouvelier _announcement _(**I hate that '**_**person**_**'). **People were wondering what's going on and began talking to on another.

"Ne, what's going on? Why must we be here anyway?"

"Didn't you hear? That basted call a _human_ wanted to make an announcement and if someone doesn't attend it, that someone is going to be either lock up in the dungeon or executed."

"Seriously!"

"Yeah"

"Man is that guy even human?! But what is he gonna announce?"

"I think that guy not human and as for the announce I don't know?"

Just then the double door open and both inspector Rouvelier and Komui followed by a few CROWS. They went up on the platform with the inspector having a very happy face and a smirk one too. Komui was very worried and angry.

"Now then, it seems that everyone is here. Lets begain. On be half of Central the Ex-exorcist Allen Walker is now classified as a Noah and the exorcist Leenalee lee is now classified as a traitor and all the exorcist are to kill them on sight and Finders are to report to me if they are sighted. If any of you disobey my orders, you are striped from you ranks and are to be executed. That includes the Generals. That is all and I bid you all adieu."

As Rouvelier finish his announcement, everyone who know and care both Allen and leenalee were shocked. Slowly, everyone started to leave to think about what happen today. As people was leaving, they didn't notice a small little golden ball with wings and a tail flying towards a small portal it open up and went though it.**(you see I almost ALMOST forgot about Timcanpy. Sorry)**

A few days** (3 days) **later, Komui had call Marie, Miranda and Kanda to his office for a mission. Komui had been quiet for the last few days and everyone was worried about him since he had a huge sister complex. Plus, Rouvelier and his Crows had gone back to central after his announcement and everyone had been relief of that.

_At Komui's office ~_

Komui, Marie and Miranda are waiting for Kanda. Suddenly, the door was slam open

"What the hell do you want Komui?!"

At the sudden voice, Miranda was scared out of the sofa and onto the floor. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

After a few minutes, once Komui and Marie had come down both Kanda and Miranda. Komui had a serious expression on and than he began

"As you all know, Allen and Leenalee are traitors right? So I want you three to keep this mission a secret including the higher ups in this mission I want all of you to go and find allen and leenalee and bring them back to the order without anyone noticing. The golems you now carry must be off so that Central can't track you but I'll be giving a new type of golem not even Central can track and if allen and leenalee refuse to come back, I want you to drag them back with force _**if necessary**_ is that **understood**?"

Both Miranda and Marie nodded while Kanda just "Ched". Suddenly, the door bust open and Johnny came rushing in. Komui's face brighten up a bit and said "ah ~ Johnny you're finally here! Well since you already know the mission and have the golems, you all will head out in 1 hour and say hi to leenalee for me when you find her."

"Komui! What he hell is HE doing here! You damn idiot didn't mention that stupid scientist is coming with us!"

"Oh! Sorry Kanda but you see Johnny here will accompany you all to help find Allen and leenalee. And don't worry, we have cover everything for you guys! Now you guys better start packing who knows how long you'll be away!"

with that said, Kanda shot the most deadly glare at Komui and stomped straight to his room to pack with the others following his suit.

_An hour later~_

Johnny, Kanda, Marie and Miranda all set out to find their missing friend or in other words for Kanda the stupid moyashi.

**Sorry if this is a little short but I can't or too lazy to think of any more! Anyway, I got a review that said that he/she wanted Allen to wake up so the next chapter is about Allen and he will wake up! Please Review or no update! Bye~**

_**~TykiAllen **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, I'm sorry that I have not update for a very long time 'cause I haven't been feeling very well. I've been having headache (but not very serious) as if it's not enough for having a younger brother giving me a headache every 5-10 min (including a **_**very **_**annoying father), having trouble breathing, dizzy, been busy and having trouble sleeping like sleeping only a few hours [2-4 hours] then waking up and can never go to sleep again after about half a day or so. Also, I'm sorry about the last chapter, I seriously can't think of anymore to write. Anyway on with the story! I don't own –man or fairy tail!**

"Normal talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"_**Neah talking"**_

**(me talking)**

_**Nobody's POV**_

It's been three days since leenalee join and work at fairy tail and everything has been great except that Allen have not woken up yet and leenalee is getting very worried. Even though at fairy tail it is very lively and fun, she is still worried about Allen that maybe he has been swallowed up by the fourteen.

_**Allen's POV (inside Allen's mind)**_

Darkness. I can only is darkness. Nothing but the color black. Suddenly a light appear, I try reach for it, but my arms felt weak. The light got brighter and brighter until I was surrounded by the light. I snap open my eyes to find myself inside my mind where I met the fourteen. The ground was covered in snow and there are creepy-looking trees around the place. I stand up and look around._ 'What am I doing here?'_ then I heard someone calling me.

"_**NEPHEW!~"**_

I turn around just in time for the fourteen to hug me.

"F-fourteen!" the fourteen pulls back a little for me to see his face and pouted.

"_**Moohhh!~ not you too! Why do everyone keep calling me the 14**__**th**__**, the 14**__**th**__**! Oh look it's the 14**__**th**__**, we're all going to die!"**_ he said sarcastically. _**"Come on call me uncle Neah, call me uncle Neah~! Please~!"**_

"Al-alright…uncle neah what are you doing here?"

"_**What? Can't I spend time with my favorite-adorable nephew?"**_

"Come on uncle I know that's not half of the truth. What do you _really_ want? Or are you going to devour me and take control over my body?"

I was afraid of the answer but I had to know. I frown and my eyes harden, I looked at Neah, waiting for his answer. Neah looked at me with a frown his face, he step back a little, and both of his hands are place on my shoulder. He lean in and speak in a deep voice that made me shudder. I tried to move back but my body didn't seem to be responding.

"**Your right my nephew it's half of the truth but…" **I felt the grip on my shoulders tighten a little and then he start yelling at me in a childish voice.

"**HOW CAN YOU THING OF ME LIKE THAT NEPHEW? CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M TRYING TO PROTECT YOU? YOU NOT HURTING YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I LOVE YOU! WHY?! WHY?! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! **_**WHY?!" **_He keep yelling at me and shaking me _harder _with every word.

"I UNDERSTAND! AND STOP SHAKING ME!" Neah finally stop and start giving me a death hug. **"YYAAAA~ NEPHEW LOVES ME!"**

He kept hugging me until my face turns blue. I kept pondering his back signaling him to let go and that I needed air. After a moment he finally let go of me and I gasp for air.

"**Nephew the reason I've called you here to talked to you about the Noah transformation."**

"So you're here to take over me!"

"**No no no! Nephew you got it all wrong! You're not ready yet. Say nephew you still remember what Cross told you?"**

"Yeah he told me that I will have to kill the one I love in order to become a noah. Why?"

"**Well you see, the truth is…um he lied."**

"WHAT?!"

"**You don't have to kill anyone in order to become a noah. Only when the time is right, you will start to turn into one."**

"So when I turn into a noah I don't have control over my body right?"

"**Well if you want to have control over your body you can't resist the Noah within you, you have to embrace it during the transformation so it won't be as painful as it would be. But since you have innocence within your body, it will be three times as painful as the normal transformation."**

When I heard that I paled. Neah just patted my back and said **"Don't worry nephew, I'll try to reason with your innocence and get rid of that thing the Apocalypse implanted in your innocence."**

"Fine. So when will I be ready?"

"**Don't worry I tell you when you are. And if you want to talk to me I will be inside your head at the back of your mind okay!"**

"okay. Thanks uncle neah!"

"**Oh! Nephew I forgot when you wake up, you will get a headache every now and then."**

"Great!" I said sarcastically. I heard Neah sigh

"**Alright Nephew be a good boy and wake up! Someone has been very worried about you. So bye bye!"** Before I could ask him who, everything started to fade to black.

_**(Some where at the outskirts of town XXX)**_

"Darn it! Why are ***BOOM* **there ***BOOM* **so ***BOOM* **fucking ***BOOM* **many of** *BOOM* **them?!" **(HAHAHA I like it when Yuu is angry so funny)**

"May ***Boom* **be ***Boom* **they found** *Boom*** a few** *Boom* **innocence ***Boom* **in the** *Boom* **vil-** *Boom* **lage."

"_**HELP US!"**_ Miranda was shivering inside her protective dome while Johnny was trying to comfort her with no hope.

"Ahhhh! Don't worry Miranda-san they'll be fine.'

"B-But, but"

"Don't worry they'll be fine."

Just then four level 2 akuma appear before Kanda. "Che, die!" All four of them exploded at once. A level 3 saw this chance as the smoke blinded Kanda for a moment and dash forward towards Miranda and Johnny. It shots out a ball of dark matter. And everything seems to slow down. Kanda and Marie rush forward to kill the akuma, the ball of dark matter moving towards Miranda and Johnny. Miranda pass out at the sight. Kanda and Marie killed the akuma and the dark matterhit Miranda's innocence. Then there was a bright light and everyone disappeared.

_**(Outside Allen's mind)**_

When I woke up, I find myself in an unfamiliar room. My eyes landed on a very, too, familiar girl. It was leenalee, she was seated on the floor, her head that was supported by her arms, was on the bed and she was sleeping. I slowly sat up as my body felt sore. As I sat up, leenalee started to stirred and woke up.

"Allen!"

"Leenalee, why did you follow me?"

"I'm not going to let you leave alone Allen, if you leave, I will too."

"But your-"

"I already made my choice" She pouted.

I sigh and suddenly looked at her and asked "By the way leenalee, where are we? And how long was I unconscious"

"Oh! You were unconscious for 4 days and we are at 'Fairy Tail' guild" I looked at her confused.

"Okay…er I understand the 4 days part… _(mumbles about food)_…but what's 'Fairy Tail'?" Thus leenalee started telling Allen about going back into the past thing, guilds, mages, etc.

"I didn't even know that the ark could travel back in time, let alone another dimension!"

"Well the Ark is pretty mysterious so we should have expected this. But it's still unbelievable."

"Ah, I still * yawn* can't believe we're in another dimension."

"Allen why don't you get some rest, you still have a slight fever."

"O-*yawn* -kay. G'night…" And with that Allen lie back down and fall asleep within seconds. Seeing allen already sleeping, leenalee quietly left the room to talk to Makarov.

_**(With the Noah)**_

All of the Noahs, except the Noah of wrath, were sitting around the dinning table having dinner.

"Road have you find our missing brother yet?" ***Heart***

"Not yet. I can't seem to find his location something is blocking me. Give me a few days and I want month worth of candy for this."

'Hai, hai!~"** *Heart***

"Sennenko, what are we going to do beside finding shounen?"

"Hmm…well we'll continue to search for the Heart. But I want you all to see what the Order are doing and try to stay in the ark as much as possible our first priority is finding the 14th first then the heart okay~!"

"Yes My lord/milord/Master/Earl/milline~!"

'Now if only they can respond the same thing!'

_**(Fairy Tail)**_

While Leenalee is talking to Makarov, everyone are in the sitting/living room. Then there was a bright light in the ceiling, a crash and a…

"Where the fuck are we?!"

To Be Continue

**AN: Sorry for the late update I'm been busy with school work, life and other stupid reason. Well I'm not updating this for a while after this 'cause I need to think about the chapter. If you an idea please PM me about it and thank you!~**

_**TykiAllen**_

_**ByeBye~!**_


End file.
